undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ice Cap
Ice Cap es un monstruo encontrado en el Bosque de Snowdin. Más tarde puede ser encontrado en los alrededores del Bosque de Snowdin si el protagonista no ha asesinado en esa área. Perfil Apariencia Descrito como un "adolescente", aparece como una pequeña figura humanoide hecha de nieve con una cabeza desproporcionalmente grande. Tiene ojos grandes y hundidos, además de una nariz parecida a un taladro. Orgullosamente, porta un sombrero de hielo con forma de mohawk. En su forma "Ice" solo es un cubo de hielo. Personalidad Ice Cap es un monstruo narcisista desesperado por atención, mientras usa orgullosamente su sombrero. También muestra tener interés por la moda. Aparece Con *Snowdrake *Jerry *Chilldrake Ataques *Objetos con la forma de sombrero de copa aparecen en el fondo de la pantalla y disparan trozos de hielo hacia arriba, los cuales caen de nuevo tras un momento de espera. *Olas encierran arriba y abajo de la caja con un camino en zigzag que puede ser esquivado simplemente moviéndose arriba y abajo ligeramente con un ritmo determinado. Estrategia *Condiciones para perdonar pueden ser encontradas después de Ignorar dos veces. *Alternativamente, si Snowdrake está presente, seleccionar el comando Bromear del menú ACT de Snowdrake lo hará perdonable. *Robar su sombrero después de condiciones para perdonar harán que su sombrero se derrita, y así se convierta únicamente en "hielo" Si se quita la palabra Cap (gorra) a Ice Cap, queda solamente la palabra Ice (hielo). Texto Final *Texto Blanco - "Thinking About Its Hat" Pensando Sobre Su Sombrero *Texto Amarillo - Fashion Designer" Diseñador de Modas **Para conseguir el texto amarillo, Ice Cap debe ser ignorado dos veces. Luego, su sombrero debe ser robado, y finalmente debe ser halagado. Líneas * Your head looks so.. NAKED!Tu cabeza se ve muy... ¡DESNUDA! Neutral * Snow? No! It's hat residue.¿Nieve? ¡No! Es residuo Neutral * I just loooove my hat, okay?Yo simplemente aaaamo mi sombrero, ¿de acuerdo? Neutral * Envious? TOO BAD! ¿Envidia? ¡QUÉ PENA! Halagar * DUH! Who DOESN'T know? ¡DUH! ¿Quién NO lo sabe? '' Halagar'' * HELLO??? My hat's up here.¿¿¿HOLA?? Mi sombrero está aquí. Ignorar * OK! I'll ignore you too.¡VALE! También te ignorare a ti. varias veces * Better a hatter than a HATER.Mejor un sombrerero que un HATER. (Hatter (sombrerero) hace rima con hater)varias veces * Fine!!! I don't care!!!¡¡Bien!!! ¡¡¡No me importa!!! varias veces * HELP!! FASHION POLICE!! ¡¡AYUDA!! ¡¡¡POLICÍA DE MODA!!! al robar * I... I...Yo... Yo... de que su sombrero es robado * So...Cold... Muy.. Frío... de que su sombrero es robado * What's the point...Cuál es el punto... de que su sombrero es robado * What can I say...Qué puedo decir... de que su sombrero es robado * Hats are for posers.Sombreros son para posers.de halagar a Ice una vez * I just wanted you to see me as cool...Sólo quería verme genial... de halagar a Ice una vez * So I can still impress you?¿Aún así puedo impresionarte? de halagar a Ice una vez * Yeah... I like my hair too...Sí.. A mi también me gusta mi pelo... de halagar a Ice * Haha! That was ACTUALLY funny!¡Jaja! ¡Eso DE VERDAD fue divertido! Bromear es elegido en Snowdrake mientras Ice Cap está presente * Ha! Imitated it spot- on! Bromear es elegido en Snowdrake mientras Ice Cap está presente * That's the best one in a while! ¡Hace rato no escuchaba uno tan bueno! Bromear es elegido en Snowdrake mientras Ice Cap está presente Texto de Ambientación * Icecap struts into view. Encuentro * Here comes that new clothes smell.Ahí viene ese olor a ropa nueva. Neutral * Ice Cap is thinking about a certain article of clothing.Ice Cap está pensando en cierto artículo de ropa. Neutral * Ice Cap makes sure its hat is still there.Ice Cap se asegura que su sombrero siga allí. Neutral * It's snowing dandruff. Neutral * Ice Cap also wants a hat for its nose.Ice Cap también quiere un sombrero para su nariz.Neutral * You inform Ice Cap that it has a great hat!¡Le informas a Ice Cap que tiene un buen sombrero! Halagar * You tried to steal Ice Cap's hat... ... but it's not weakened enough!Intentas robar el sombrero de Ice Cap... ¡pero no está lo suficiente debilitado! Robar * You tried to steal Ice Cap's hat... And succeeded! (It melts in your hands...)Intentas robar el sombrero de Ice Cap... ¡Y lo logras! (Se derrite en tus manos...) después de condiciones para perdonar * You manage to tear your eyes away from Ice Cap's hat. It looks annoyed...Consigues apartar tu mirada del sombrero de Ice Cap. Se ve molesto... Ignorar * Ice Cap is secretly checking if you're looking at it's hat.Ice Cap revisa secretamente si estás mirando a su sombrero. después de Ignorar * You continue not looking at Ice Cap's hat. It seems defeated...Continuas no mirando al sombrero de Ice Cap. Se ve derrotado... de nuevo * Ice Cap looks desperate for attention.Ice Cap parece desesperado por atención. después de Ignorar de nuevo * Ice Cap is no more. de que su sombrero es robado * Smells like frozen despair.Huele a desesperación congelada Ice Cap turns into Ice * You inform Ice Cap that it still looks fine...Le informas a Ice Cap que se sigue viendo bien... después de robar el sombrero * Ice doesn't mind its identity.Ice no le importa su identidad. de que Ice es halagado una vez * Ice Cap's hat is loose.El sombrero de Ice Cap está flojo. HP * It's melting.Se está derritiendo. HP mientras es Ice Curiosidades * Ice cap fue diseñado por Magnolia Porter, creadora de [http://www.monster-pulse.com/ Monster Pulse]. Ella también diseñó a Monster Kid, Snowdrake, Jerry, y ayudó en el diseño de Gyftrot. * Asesinar a Ice Cap mientras está en su modo "hielo" mostrará al sprite de Aaron, ya que él es el sprite por defecto usado para cualquier monstruo sin una animación para su muerte. Referencias y Glosario de:Ice Cap en:Ice Cap fr:Calotte Glacée ja:Ice Cap pl:Ice Cap ru:Айс Кап zh:冰帽 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Snowdin